Burns
by Space Invading Body Snatcher
Summary: Harry is always the last one out of the changing room after Quidditch. Draco is determined to find out why. Drarry.


After every game, Harry hung back in the changing room. He took twice as long as everyone else. Without really meaning to, Draco noticed.

At first, Draco thought it was a bid for attention. Last one in changing room meant last one in common room, which meant everyone would see you come in.

But then Slytherin beat Gryffindor 210-150. Ron Weasley was a horrible keeper, and the Slytherin Chasers were amazing that day. Combined with the fact that two of the Gryffindor chasers were injured and not fully healed, Slytherin had an unfair advantage. Harry had managed to catch the Snitch, but that was the only points they scored.

It was a pathetic loss, really. But when Draco got out, there was still a light on in the Gryffindor changing room. Making up his mind, Draco stole across the field and looked in the door.

Harry was still in there, half changed. His side was to Draco, and from what Draco could see of his face, he was sad about the loss. He turned to grab his shirt, revealing his back to Draco.

Draco gasped. Half of Harry's back was covered in burn scars, over half of it. It was obvious they still hurt him, what with the way he winced every time he moved his arm.

Hearing an unexpected noise, Harry whipped around, just in time to see Draco pull out of the door. He aimed his wand at Draco's back.

"Stupefy." Draco fell. Harry dragged him into the changing room and locked the door. He pulled on his shirt, then sat and waited for his enemy to wake up. He awoke slowly, after about ten minutes.

"What was that for?!" Draco asked indignantly.

"In case you failed to notice, you were spying on me changing. Are you that desperate to see me naked?"

"What? No!"

"Then what did you want?"

"I was just wondering why you hung back all the time!"

"You could have asked."

"You wouldn't have answered!"

"Because it's not your business!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Can I go now?"

"What, so you can tell all your little friends? So you all can hurt me as well?"

"Potter-"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You know you would."

"Harry Potter, will you listen? I'm not going to tell my friends! I just want out!"

"What, scared to be in the same room as me?"

"If you're going to be difficult, tell me who did it to you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because- I'm just interested, okay?"

Harry went over to the wall and rested his head against it.

"That isn't good enough." he said.

"Tell me and I'll tell you why I'm here."

"Fine, whatever. My aunt and uncle think I'm a freak who needs to be punished for my freakiness because if I'm not, my freakish ways will rub off on their perfect little boy."

Draco sat in shock for a minute before he realised Harry was looking at him.

"But- You can't help the fact that you're a wizard!"

"Oh, they don't burn me for that. That's only a belt thing."

"WHAT?! They beat you- wait. Then why do they burn you?"

"Because I am a freak who deserves to be punished."

"What? No!"

"How come you care all of a sudden?"

Draco was silent. Harry watched him.

"You're not answering my question."

Draco didn't answer.

"GIVE ME A FREAKING ANSWER!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" Draco seemed to realise what he had said, as he clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide in horror. Harry stared at him.

"If you... love ... me, then why do you act like you hate me?"

Draco dropped his head into his hands.

"One: you are the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you know how dead I would be if my father found out I loved you? Two: you are the BOY-Who-Lived. Malfoys are not gay."

Harry sat down next to the shaking-slightly Slytherin. He put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "My aunt and uncle burn me because I have a crush on a boy. A certain blond pureblood, by the way."

Draco looked up. "You... do?"

"Yes, Draco. I do." Draco smiled as their faces got closer together. Suddenly, their lips were touching. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as he kissed him back. When they broke apart, they both had smiles on their faces.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

"I don't understand." said Ron. Him and Harry were at Harry's home. Ron was trying to hook Harry up with his sister.

"What don't you understand?" asked Harry.

"How are you not interested? Ginny is crying, mate! She needs a man, and she loves you! You love her to, don't you?"

"I don't want to cheat on my date. And since when have I loved her?"

"You always watch her. Who are you dating already?"

"I do not always watch her! We've been dating since fifth year. Were we really that good at keeping a secret?"

"Yes! Who are you dating?"

"Oh, just another student."

"Have I met her?" Harry smiled slightly. Just then, Draco came down the stairs.

"Ready to go, love? Oh, hello Weasley."

"Yes, I think so." Hand in hand, Harry and Draco left the room, leaving a shell-shocked Ron standing there.


End file.
